Yagura and Sakura
by pinkpetal34
Summary: One shots, or more, featuring their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Who is he?

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.( Nor would I want to given the train wreak it's become.)**

* * *

><p>Prompt; Sakura wondered just who was that mysterious boy.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura had never seen him before, but the instant her eyes connected to his form, she wanted to know him. Team 7 were relaxing after their mission to wave and Sakura was savoring every minute of this mini vacation. However, she did not expect to run into a foreigner at the park.<p>

He was an odd looking boy, considering his grey hair, solid pink eyes, and the long scar that ran down his face. _' Kinda reminds me of Kakashi-sesei.'_ she couldn't help but think, as she studied the boy several meters in front of her. His foreign clothing and large hook-like weapon, only adding to her curiosity.

Unfortunately, before she could go over to the boy, an ANBU appeared and they both poofed away. _' He must be pretty advanced, even Sasuke-kun can't do that and he was top of the class!'_ she thought amazed.

She had gone home, with her thoughts focused on the mystery boy.

oooo

" Can I help you?" came his polite, yet annoyed voice.

Sakura, by a stroke of luck, found him again the next day, in the forest. She had come out to look for wild flowers, since Ino had challenged her to a flower arranging contest. _' There's no way, I'm gonna lose to you, Ino-pig!'_ she declared, as she went looking for the best flowers in Konoha.

She wanted to collect water lilies that were only available in a secluded location and once she finally found it, she was shocked to see the intriguing stranger here.

" I-I..." she could help, but stutter, for being caught off guard. However, after coughing she regained so of her composure. After all, she was not the same shy six year old, she used to be. " I was looking for water lilies and knew they grew in this area."

The boy said nothing, but stepped out of her way, so that she could collect the flowers. Fumbling a bit, Sakura managed to collect the needed plants, before turning to walk away.

" I'm Sakura, by the way." she said, calling forth her last bit of courage, she didn't wait for him to reply, though, as she beat a hasty retreat.

oooo

Sakura had managed to quite literally bump into him, the following day, since she was out grocery shopping.

" I'm so sorry!" she apologize, as she began to pick up the scattered contents of her bags, luckily she didn't have anything, like eggs, that would get ruined. She was surprised, however, when she saw the pink eyed boy assist her.

" Thank you." she said, as she moved to grab them, however the boy just shifted the bags away from her, already full hands.

" You have far too much to carry. I'll assist in talking them back with you, so that you don't bump into any more people." his tone left no room for arguments. So a perplexed Sakura, asked him to follow her, towards her dwelling.

The trip there was silent besides background noise and after Sakura had loaded everything into her house, she had asked the boy to wait, before returning with dango in her hands.

" I had bought some at a sweets shop and I wanted you to have some, as thanks for helping me out." she explained with a slight blush on her face. His eyes seemed to have a knowing look whenever she looked at them. Like he had seen the world and knows the meaning of life.

" Thank you." he said, as he accepted the gift, before turning to leave. However, he paused and turned back around before speaking.

" Yagura."

" Eh?"

"My name." was his short explanation, as he jumped on the nearest roof, before taking off.

oooo

Then for the rest of the week, at some point on each day, Sakura and Yagura had managed to find each other. When they did, Sakura would begin asking him questions or talking about something random, that she heard. She had learned many things about Yagura. Like the fact that he was from Mist, intelligent, very polite, yet blunt, enjoyed sparing, but hated being made fun of, because of his size. Sakura didn't get that last thing, seeing as he was still young and would grow, but she decided to drop the subject.

He gave her advice, when she told him about Ino, saying that petty compations meant nothing. When she talked about Sasuke, he said the boy sounded like a fool, but she was a bigger one for not taking a hint. Sakura had refused to talk to him for the rest of the day, but after encountering Sasuke and failing again to get close to him, she began to see Yagura's point. So, she apologized the next day, but didn't elaborate. He also criticized her poor physical performance, saying if she could not take her job seriously, she should leave the ninja world now, before she got hurt.

Although Sakura didn't like being told she was wrong, looking back on the Wave mission, made Sakura realize, that Yagura had been right. She told him, she didn't know what to do, to which he responded, she trained on her own if need be.

" Learn to stand alone, because you very well may be in a battle with your enemy."

After that, he had helped her put together a training schedule and they grew a bit closer. But, when Sakura found out he was leaving, it saddened her a lot, because she really enjoyed her time with Yagura.

" It can't be helped. I'm needed in my country." was his logical response. But Sakura didn't want logical, she wanted her friend to stay with her.

Few words were said when he walked her home that day, seeing as tomorrow was the day of his departure, but Sakura did hold onto his hand longer than necessary for a hand shake.

oooo

Yagura sighed, as he stood at Konoha's front gate._' I guess she's not coming.'_ he thought, more upset, than he figured he would feel.

He turned to begin his journey home, when instincts told him a projectile was coming his way. He spun around and caught the small bag aimed at his head, seeing that it contained cookies. He raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the panting 12 year old, who was trying to catch her breath.

Ignoring the Mist guards, ANBU, the gate keepers, Kotetsu and Izumo, and even the Hokage, Sakura yelled at Yagura.

" You jerk! I can't believe you were about to leave, without saying goodbye!" she screamed, as she got closer to him." I even went through the trouble of baking cookies for you. she said quietly, as she wiped the corners of her eyes. She hated crying, especially in front of other people.

Instead of responding to her outburst, Yagura took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Ignoring the bewildered looks everyone was giving him.

" I appreciate, your kindness." he spoke, with the slightest up turn of his lips.

Sakura's face now matched her dress, as she stumbled for a replied.

" Yagura-sama, we must be off." spoke one of the Mist nin.

Yagura mearly nodded, sparing one last glance at Sakura, before walking away.

Sakura looked on in confusion, after he guard addressed Yagura in such a respectable way, before feeling a hand placed on her head. She looked up at a smiling Minato, her eyes brimming with questions, but his giving nothing away.

" You made yourself a very interesting friend, Sakura." he said, before his arm shot out, catching something that was thrown at his face. He revealed that it was one off the cookies, she had made, before taking a bit.

Negotiating with Kiri, wouldn't be as difficult as Minato first thought. Especially if their Mizukage developed a fondness for Konoha's little blossom.

* * *

><p>I know what some of you are thinking. A Sakura story that didn't have her paired with Minato?! Yeah, I decided to write a YaguSaku one, because I like this pairing a lot, though not as much as I like MinaSaku. I did however give Minato a cameo, in this little AU, since I couldn't help myself. :D<p>

Anyway, a new chapter for Unravel will be posted soon, I just wanted to get this idea out of my head. This will be where I dump any YaguSaku ideas I have, but my main focus is still my MinaSaku series.

Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Change

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Prompt; An untamed flame.<p>

* * *

><p>Yagura didn't know what happened. One minute, Sakura was this annoying little girl, who insisted on seeking him out every time he visited her village, in order to interact with. The next, she turned into an annoying woman, that irked him for an entirely different reason.<p>

He fancied her.

The rosette had matured into a fine woman, with long petal pink hair, glowing green eyes, curves, and an independence, that only made Yagura want to protect her more. She still had traces of the 12 year old girl he had met, when it came to teasing him about how she was taller and that he only got cuter with age. But now when she touched him, it was not just a mere warm feeling of acceptance, it was a burning flame that could not seem to be extinguished, until he did something about it.

The problem was, he didn't want to.

He didn't want things to change between them in risk of losing what they had spent years building. In the beginning, remaining in contact had been impossible, do to his job responsibilities and the fact that she was still to young and inexperienced to leave her village for lengthy periods of time. So, the wrote letters to each other, in between the time periods they could not meet.

Sakura had told him all about her team and their antics, he didn't particularly care for her commenting on how cool other guys were, but still read all the letters from top to bottom. She talked about meeting Tsunade and how amazing she was, that had Yagura nodding in approval, when he learned that the Slug-hime took her on as a student. Tsunade was known for her strength and healing capabilities, Sakura being able to protect and heal herself, put him more at ease. She also told of the substitutes, that were temporarily placed on her team, when the Uchiha was learning his family business and when the copy-cat ninja, had injured himself for a long period of time. And finally he heard about her best friend, since childhood, as well as her parents.

During the decade of which he had known her, Yagura was only able to meet with Sakura a hand full of times for only a few hours of the limited days he would be in Konoha. The last time he had seen her, was when she was 19 and had recently been promoted to jounin. She was as bright and bubbly as always, with a tad more maturity, than her 16 year old self.

However, when he had seen her several days ago, she clearly was different. Her whole persona gave off a mature and, dare he say, sexy vibe, that had left him momentarily stunned. She had greeted him the same as always, with a hug, but with this one, he could really feel how much she had changed over the years. Where as before, she could meld her whole body to his, she now toward over him by half a foot and had two mounds that blocked her stomach from making contact with his, unless she added more force. Not to mention, instead of a huge grin, she gave a soft smile, that made him feel like a preteen again.

Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful woman, both inside and out, and Yagura was attracted to her.

Upon this realization, he had cursed himself repeatedly. He tried to deny his feelings, but when in her company, that proved impossible. So, he had taken to avoiding her, as much as possible. He knew she would figure out something was up, if they continued to spend time together and as much as he hated being away from her, losing her completely would devastate him.

So with a heavy heart, Yagura was currently lying on a hill, near the outskirts of Konoha. The sun was slowly setting and he had closed his eyes, just listening to the wind around him.

Until barely audible footsteps, alerted him of an approaching figure.

The warmth of the sun was gone, as a shadow covered his upper form.

" Are you mad?" the sweet voice questioned. There was no anger, upon finding him alone doing nothing, when he could be spending time with her, just curiosity.

Without opening his eyes, he replied." No."

" Then why do you refuse to be around me?"

" Because..." he struggled for a moment, before coming up with a safe answer." you're different."

" Oh?"

" You're not the same innocent little girl anymore."

" No, I'm not. But, you've also changed as well."

Yagura opened his eyes and looked to his left, Sakura had decided to lay down at the opposite end, to where only her head was visible, from his laxed position.

" How so?"

" You're more talkative, than when we first met, you express interest in what we do, instead of just having me decide, and you smile more." Yagura said nothing, so Sakura spoke again.

" Do you not like change?"

Contemplating her question for a moment, Yagura sighed before answering." Change is good, but it can lead to unexpected things."

" What kind of things?"

He closed his eyes again, not willing to answer.

Sakura rolled onto her stomach and raised herself onto her hands and knees, so that her head was directly above Yagura's.

" Yesterday, a person, who I had been crazy about in my childhood days, asked me to be his girlfriend."

Fuchsia eyes snapped open to meet emerald.

" I turned him down."

" Why?" that simple word, felt like the most complex thing in the world.

" Because things had changed." she said smiling." As you said, I'm different now. My feelings no longer lie with him, but with someone else."

Sakura's eyes burn with an intensity, that matched his own. Yagura knew and he slowly reached up to cup her cheek.

" Me..."

" You."

The flame sparked again, but this time, Yagura knew he could tame it.

* * *

><p>Sort of a sequel to the first chapter. I wanted to update this, but didn't know what to write for some time.<p>

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


End file.
